


Mad

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, Maybe a little fluffy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe John is mad because he loves Sherlock Holmes.<br/>But maybe he doesn't care to much about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad

It was a usual afternoon in Baker Street, and I couldn’t even put in words how much I enjoyed it when Sherlock didn’t bury himself in thoughtless and dangerous adventures in which I – stupid as I am – of course followed him.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He didn’t notice me, and if he however did he tried everything to keep me from noticing. But that was him. He always tried to keep things secret to people. Especially the ones who loved him. Well, there weren’t many in view of his egocentric nature, his sarcasm and his inability to show emotions or to even feel them. But I was one of them.

I loved him, even if I couldn’t put any hope in him replying my affection. And an outsider would have deduced that I only loved him because I knew that a connection between him and me would never be happening. It was sure, and I didn’t have to fear a reaction. He would have concluded like this too, if he would only give something on other people. But he didn’t. He didn’t trust anything or anyone, but he showed the closest thing to trust that he was capable of having to me, his best friend. Actually he was a terrible man. He smoked and drank more than a normal man should be able to bear. When he did this he became unbearable. Well, more unbearable than before. But all this didn’t bother me.

He fascinated me with his piercing intelligence as well as with his deep eyes which were flashing triumphantly when he had seen through something again. He was just perfect in my eyes, and there was not a single man whom I found beautiful or desirable...apart from him. The way he tried to lead the thoughts of the people around him to get them on the right path of thinking was incomparable.

Yes, he was totally crazy and sometimes drove me mad with his violin play at four o’clock in the morning, but I was completely besotted with him. There was nobody whom I admired and valued more than him.

And if that made me a madman, too...Well. Then it was like this.


End file.
